Domitilla D'Amico
Rome, Lazio |na = Italian |she_started_in = 1995 |she_has_dubbed_in = Italy |she_has_voice_acted_in = Italy |state = Active |borth = September 5, 1980 (38 years)}}Domitilla D'Amico is an Italian voice actress. Filmography Animation VoiDe Work Animation - Dubbing Grey DeLisle *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Inc (2010-2013) **'Daphne Blake' *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo! Get a Clue (2006-2008) **'Daphne Blake' *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) **'Daphne Blake' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) ** Azula *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006) ** Daphne Blake *The Weekenders (2000-2004) **'Lorraine "Lor" McQuarrie' ?Others *Legend of Korra (2012-2014) **'Korra' (Janet Varney) Animation *World of Winx (2017) ** Tecna *Winx Club (2004) **'Tecna' **Livy **Piff (seasons 2-4) **Lorie TV Specials *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) *'Tecna' *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2007) **'Tecna' **Piff **Livy *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) **'Tecna' *Winx Club (2011) **'Tecna' *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) **'Tecna' **Livy **Piff ' Movies' *Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss (2014) **'Tecna' *Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure (2010) **'Tecna' **Piff **Livy Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing Grey Griffin *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo in Where’s My Mummy (2019) - Daphne Blake (Remastered version) *Scooby-Doo, Camp Scare (2010) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2019) - Daphne Blake (Remastered version) *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2019) - Daphne Blake (Remastered version) *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Daphne Blake *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2019) - Daphne Blake (remastered version) *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania (2014 - Daphne Blake Anika Noni Rose *Ralph Breaks the Internet (2019) **'Tiana' *The Princess and the Frog (2009) **'Tiana' Heather North *Scooby-Doo and Monster of Mexico (2019) - Daphne Blake (Remastered version) *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2019) - Daphne Blake (Remastered version) Mary Kay Bergman *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (2019) - Daphne Blake (Remastered version) *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2019) - Daphne Blake (Remastered version) *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2019) - Daphne Blake (Remastered version) Angela Bartys *The Pirate Fairy (2014) **'Fawn' *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) **'Fawn' *Secret of the Wings (2012) **'Fawn' 'Others' *Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) **'The Sisters' (Rooney Mara) *Sing (2016) **'Meena' (Tori Kelly) *Tinker Bell (2008) **'Fawn' (America Ferrera) *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) **'Fawn' (Ginnifer Goodwin) Anime Voice Work Movies - Dubbing Yūko Miyamura *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death and Rebirth (1997) **'Young Asuka' *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (1997) **'Young Asuka' Others *Kiki's Delivery Service (2012) (Buena Vista dub) **'Kiki' (Minami Takayama) **Ursula (Minami Takayama) *Sailor Moon The Movie: The Promise of Rose (1993) - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (Aya Hisakawa) 'Anime - Dubbing' Yūko Miyamura *Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995) **''' Young Asuka''' Others *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006-2007) **'Kallen Kozuki' (Ami Koshimizu) *Maizenkaiser (2001-2002) **'Sayaka Yumi' (Ai Uchikawa) * ** Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (78) *Number of VA Dubbing on this wiki: (68) Category:Italian Voice Actors